


A Captive of Highgarden

by roseleslie87fan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan
Summary: Ygritte gets visited by siblings...
Kudos: 1





	A Captive of Highgarden

**Author's Note:**

> Both Loras and Margaery are 24 years old in this story, while Ygritte is 28, as usual...

The day was hot, so far in the South; Ygritte removed a linen shift in which she slept overnight for the last few weeks, ever since she was captured in the vicinity of Shadow Tower and sent away from the North... She enjoyed the touch of warm breeze on the exposed skin of her body, when the door opened and ser Loras Tyrell, the Knight of Flowers, and his sister Margaery walked inside Ygritte's sleeping quarters; Loras wore a light cloth tunic, breeches and boots, while Margaery had a thin summer dress cut a bit deeply where her breasts were. Lightly, she took Ygritte's wrist and led her back to her bed, instructing her to sit down... Margaery untied her dress in the front and took it off, wearing just short, white cotton small clothes underneath it, low in waist, and then she touched Ygritte's left cheek and crashed her lips in a kiss; Ygritte's eyes went wide, but in the next moment she gripped Margaery's waist, lightly, and Margaery ended her kiss, Ygritte started kissing her collarbone in return; Loras unbuckled his sword belt, removed his tunic and sat behind Ygritte, gripping her slim waist, while Margaery lowered her head, removing a few strands of Ygritte's fiery red hair and sucked at her nipples... - Ah! - Ygritte moaned loudly, aroused by what the siblings were doing to her; she closed her eyes, opened her mouth a bit, parting her lips, arose her arms above her head and started rocking her hips, slowly; Loras started roaming his hands over her stomach... A few moments later, he covered her breasts with his hands, her arms were still up in the air, while Margaery got her lips close to Ygritte's solar plexus, and she started peppering her stomach with light kisses... - Ooooooh - Ygritte moaned loudly, arching her back, her stomach pushed a bit forward, her belly button popping out slightly, and Margaery got her mouth closer, putting the tip of her tongue in it, making Ygritte gasp quietly; few minutes later, Margaery moved away, rose a bit higher on the bed, and she started kissing Ygritte's neck and collarbone, while Loras put the tip of his finger into Ygritte's navel and began to twirl it in circles, making her slowly roll her belly in and out in the rhythm of her breathing...


End file.
